


Frilly Pink Panties

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dean is a Cock Tease, Dean is a Tease, Dean is such a bottom, Horny Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Panty Kink, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has spent the entire hunt aroused, and Dean, being the cock tease he is, knows it. When they get back to the bunker and Sam goes out, Dean's more than happy to put on a show for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frilly Pink Panties

                                                                                      

 

Dean was a tease. He knew it, too- and to be honest, he had fun making Cas squirm. On the nights when Cas was particularly romantic, he felt a little bad making the poor, sweet guy wait, but he eventually got his rocks off, so no worries there.

Today, Cas was restless. Dean watched how Cas moved all day during their hunt, how uncomfortable he looked. He grinned, because he knew why.

As soon as they got back to the bunker, Dean decided to bait Cas to make his first advance.

"Okay, I've got some things to take care of at the library," Sam said, oblivious to the intense eye sex Dean and Cas were engaged in.

"You do that, Sam," Dean mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Cas. Cas' eyes drifted down to Dean's lips.

Sam frowned. "Right... see you."

The two waited for the tell tale slam of the bunker door, and Dean gave a fake, exaggerated yawn. "Well, I'm gonna be in my room if you need me," he said, smirking as he peeled off his shirt. Cas licked his lips, watching the toned, smooth muscles in Dean's back flex. His dick twitched excitedly.

Suddenly, Cas rushed forward in a swoop of his trenchcoat, shoving Dean against the wall into rough submission and claiming his mouth. "Oh, yes," Dean moaned feverishly, forgetting every shred of his previous resolve as he felt Cas' erection dig into him, "Fuck me, Cas!"

Cas growled into his mouth. "No. I've got a better idea, you little cock tease. I'm going to teach you a lesson, Dean- never bait an angel and assume they won't take it."

Dean swallowed, and Cas opened the bedroom door, shoving them in. Cas reached into Dean's drawer, and went slack jawed as he found an article of something he didn't know Dean had.

Frilly pink panties.

He took them out, inspecting them, eyes blown wide with lust. "Put these on," he commanded, and Dean grinned.

"You kinky son of a bitch." Cas licked his lips.

"You're the one who owns them."

"Touché."

Wordlessly, he unbuckled his belt, discarding his pants to the side as he slipped the panties on slowly, over his toned legs. He loved the feel of them.

Cas felt his dick jump again, and Dean made sure to moan a little as the fabric of the pretty pink garments brushed against the sensitive head of his half hard cock.

Cas then strode with purpose over to the bedside drawer, the stride that radiated dominance and inspired fear and intimidation in their enemies on hunts. It turned Dean on beyond words.

The angel opened their 'secret drawer', the one that Cas sealed using Enochian etchings to keep any wayward Sams out. He mumbled a few words, and the carvings began to glow, opening the drawer.

He reached in, and took out a long, slick black vibrator, tossing it to Dean with a bottle of lube. They had two others, but this one was the biggest, for when Dean was the neediest and Cas was busy or for nights like tonight, when Cas wanted to watch Dean take it hard.

Dean licked his lips as he saw the toy. "Fuck yeah, baby," he whispered, and Cas sat at the top of the bed, leaning back against the headboards.

He quickly took off his own pants, taking himself out of his boxers without hesitation. Dean groaned as he watched Cas take himself in hand, imagining the toy he was holding was Cas' long, hard dick that would soon be pounding into him and filling him up so good.

He turned it on, the low whirring filling the room, and Cas grunted, palming himself. He took the lube, slicking his shaft, and told Dean in a low voice, "Give me a show." Dean breathed out shakily, and dipped two fingers into the slick lubrication, proceeding to pump them into his hole slowly.

He bit his lip, plumping them up into swollen petals as his cheeks blushed a low pink, almost matching the panties.

Dean was going to give him that show.

He got on his hands and knees at the foot of the bed, arching his back and sticking his ass up in the air so that the horny bastard could get a full ogle. He grinned as he heard his Cas groan. He then swung his hips a little, pinching his nipples until they were just as hard as his dick, his erection filling out the pink material covering it.

"You hard for me, babe?" Cas asked, and Dean moaned, dragging his crotch against his hand in need of friction.

 "God yes, so fucking hard for you. Wanna take a big cock, want you."

"Fuck yourself," Cas growled, "Pretend it's me, fucking into you, deep and slow... imagine my balls slapping against your ass as you take my cock and beg for it, nice and dirty."

Dean sat back on the vibrator, throwing his head back and gasping as he sank down on it. Cas stroked himself fast, watching intently as Dean bounced a little, shifting the angle so that the vibrator went deeper.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean suddenly shouted as the pleasure toy hit his prostate, and he bit his lip.

Cas was thoroughly enjoying the view, painfully hard at how Dean looked. His skin was flushed and glistening.

"Stop," Cas breathed, "Don't move- let it stay in you, but don't move." Dean looked both perturbed and aroused.

"W-what?"

"Don't you dare fucking move," he said in a low, gravelly voice that made Dean want to jack himself until he screamed.

Dean nodded, moaning as he let the vibrator slide in deeper. His muscles twitched as he couldn't move or do anything about the jolts of pleasure coursing through him, his tight, aching hole throbbing for more attention. His whole body jerked.

"Cas... Cas, please," he moaned, craving the movement. He needed to bounce, needed to orgasm, or better yet, needed Cas in him.

"You're being so good," Cas mumbled, "So good, Dean..." The angel groaned loudly as his thumb ran over his slit, his hips smacking up against his hand.

"Fuck me, Cas," Dean almost cried, "God, I need you so bad!" Cas panted, and spoke shakily.

 "You can move now." Dean exhaled in relief, slamming his hips down against the toy, feeling it hit his prostate over and over as he worked himself closer to the explosion.

His dick was pushing against his panties, curved up against his stomach, and the sight made Cas reel. He jerked himself hard, watching Dean sliding onto the vibrator making obscenely wet noises. He was flushed and shaking and _oh-_

"Dean," he moaned, and Dean was almost sobbing, needing to come so badly. He continuously, rhythmically, with dead determination slid up and over, down and in in time with his hand pushing the vibrator up.

"Cas... Cas... oh..."

Cas then got up, positioning Dean's ass so that it was in line. He coated his own length with pre-cum that was leaking from it, and shoved into Dean, making Dean whine in abandon.

 He reached forward, and wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock through the fabric that still restrained it, squeezing his balls as well.

"Fuck," Dean whimpered, pushing back against Cas as they made the bed creak repeatedly. With one last off balanced thrust, Dean came apart, wetting the pink material of the frilly panties, and Cas came hard in Dean, enveloped in his tight heat.

"Fuck...fuck yes, Dean," Cas moaned, and Dean rode himself through it, falling on his stomach when he was done. Cas pulled out of Dean, watching the sexy sight of his seed dripping out of Dean, and they scooted up onto the bed, laying on the pillows.

"You're very beautiful when you're all flustered," Cas smiled, and Dean smirked breathlessly.

"You like watching me masturbate, don't you? Fuckin' pervert." They laughed, kissing each other.

"Now," Cas said, "Let's take those pretty little panties off, and we can have some more fun before Sam gets home." Dean grinned back, and they rolled over together.


End file.
